2015
'' returns in comic book form.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2015. Shows Series premieres * January 17 - Bella and the Bulldogs * March 29 - Harvey Beaks * March 30 - ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * June 6 - 100 Things to Do Before High School * July 16 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket * August 24 - Shimmer and Shine * October 5 - WITS Academy * September 1 - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Season premieres * May 21 - Bubble Guppies season four Series finales * February 5 - ReactToThat * February 14 - Robot and Monster * March 5 - The Haunted Hathaways, two seasons * March 7 - AwesomenessTV * April 4 - T.U.F.F. Puppy, three seasons * April 24 - Team Umizoomi and Dora the Explorer * May 30 - Peter Rabbit * July 30 - Every Witch Way * October 30 - WITS Academy * December 15 - Nick News * December 19 - The Penguins of Madagascar, three seasons Programming blocks * October 5 - The Splat premieres on TeenNick Movies Theatrical * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Made-for-TV * February 16 - Splitting Adam * October 12 - Liar, Liar, Vampire Comics * July 8 - Oni Press begins publishing an Invader Zim comic book.Kotaku.com: Invader Zim is Coming Back in a New Comic Book SeriesThe AV Club: Invader Zim to ineptly invade Earth in comic-book form * September 22 - Sanjay and Craig #1: Fight the Future with Flavor * November 1 - Breadwinners #1: Journey to the Bottom of the Seats Books * January 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Junior Novelization * October 27 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: Legacy Magazines * Nickelodeon Magazine resumes publication under .Papercutz.com: Nickelodeon and Papercutz Announce "First Look Deal" Video games * February 3 - SpongeBob HeroPants Home video releases Retail releases * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Pilot, a Mini-Movie, and the Square Shorts * January 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #3 * February 10 - Dora and Friends * February 17 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory ** Springtime Adventures * March 3 **''Paw Patrol: Marshall & Chase on the Case'' **''Bubble Guppies: Fin-Tastic Collection'' * March 10 ** Hey Dude: The Complete Series ** The Legend of Korra - Book Four: Balance ** Out of the Vault Collection ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Retreat! * April 28 ** Let's Learn: S.T.E.M. ** Wallykazam! * May 19 - Team Umizoomi: Meet Shark Car *June 2 ** Dora the Explorer: Whirl & Twirl Collection ** Max & Ruby: Sharing & Caring ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ** SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #4 * June 9 ** Bubble Guppies: The Puppy & The Ring ** Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves Fairytale Land ** Team Umizoomi: Umi Space Heroes * July 14 ** Playdates Pack ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return to NYC! * July 21 - Let's Learn: Kindness * August 4 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: High-Speed Adventures ** Dora and Friends: Doggie Day! ** Dora the Explorer: Dora's Double Length Adventures (reissue) * August 18 - Celebrate Fall * August 25 - Puppy Palooza * September 1 - Paw Patrol: Meet Everest! * September 22 - The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants * October 6 ** Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Complete Series ** Out of the Vault Christmas ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete First and Second Seasons * December 1 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Revenge! ** The Wild Thornberrys: The Complete Series * December 8 - Dora and Friends: Into the City! - Season 1 Manufacture-on-demand releases * January 7 - Every Witch Way: Season Two * January 8 - T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season Two * April 27 - Nickelodeon Games & Sports: All-Star Collection * July 8 - Big Time Rush: The Complete First Season * July 13 - Sanjay and Craig: The Complete First Season * August 6 - Breadwinners: Season One * October 8 ** Peter Rabbit: Season One ** Sam & Cat: The Complete Series * October 25 - Wonder Pets!: Season 1 * December 4 ** Best Player (Blu-ray) ** The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Christmas (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (Blu-ray) ** A Fairly Odd Summer (Blu-ray) ** Jinxed (Blu-ray) ** Swindle (Blu-ray) * December 15 - House of Anubis: Season One (Blu-ray) People Deaths * February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor) References 2015